Five Nights at Freddy's 4
|-|Gra= Five Night at Freddy's 4 - czwarta część z cyklu gier Five Nights at Freddy's. Premiera odbyła się w dniu 23 lipca 2015. Trailer/zwiastun został udostępniony we wtorek 14 lipca 2015 roku. Gameplay Ta gra jest pierwszą i jedną z trzech (pozostałe FNaF World i FNaF SL) grą typu FNaF, która tak bardzo odbiega od dotychczasowych podstaw. Nie wcielamy się w stróża nocnego, nie pracujemy w żadnej Pizzerii, lecz jesteśmy dzieckiem w nocy w domu, a cały FNaF 4 jest jednym, przerażającym koszmarem tego nieszczęśnika. Żeby było jeszcze straszniej nie możemy sprawdzać lokacji, których mamy zaledwie pięć monitoringiem, lecz własnoręcznie. Akcja dzieje się najprawdopodobniej w 1983 roku. Jeden błędny ruch może mieć przerażające konsekwencje. Jak wspomniano wcześniej są dostępne pięć lokacji: # Pokój Dziecięcy, gdzie zaczynamy grę. # Tylny Pokój Dziecięcy # Szafa # Lewy Przedpokój # Prawy Przedpokój # Korytarz (Fun With Plushtrap lub Fun with Ballon Boy) W każdym pokoju może się czaić rządny krwi animatronik typu Nightmare. W grze jest siedem odmian animatroników: # Koszmarny Bonnie # Koszmarny Freddy # Koszmarna Chica # Koszmarny Foxy # Koszmarny FredBear # Koszmar(animatronik) # PlushTrap (pluszowa pułapka) Każdy z nich, działa na innej zasadzie, ale całą siódemkę łączy jeden cel - Zaatakować gracza, co skutkuje przegraną gry. Gra nakazuje graczowi przeżyć pięć standardowych nocy, od których wzięła się nazwa gry przez sześć godzin (od 12AM do 6AM). Jednak po przejściu nocy 5 można przejść noc 6, oraz tryb Nightmare. Jest też ukryta noc 8. Mianowicie kiedy w zakładce EXTRA wpiszemy 4 razy 20 pojawi się nam tryb 20\20\20\20. Z powodu jednocześnie strasznego i fantastycznego klimatu, przerażających Jumpscare'ów i doskonałych animacji, gra pocieszyła się dużą popularnością wśród grających. Twórcą gry i jej poprzedniczek jest deweloper Scott Cawthon. Wymagania systemowe MINIMUM: * OS: Win XP, 7, 8, Vista, 10 * Procesor: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 AMD Athlon * RAM: 2 GB * Pamięć: 1 GB Teasery Pierwszy Teaser thumb|Pierwszy teaser|centre|336px Przedstawia on kapelusz, na który pada światło. Drugi Teaser thumb|centre|336px|Drugi teaser Taki sam jak pierwszy, tylko bez kapelusza. Trzeci Teaser thumb|Trzeci teaser|centre|336px Kilka tygodni później, na scottgames.com. Pojawił się trzeci teaser tej gry. Przedstawiał on koszmarną wersje Freddy'ego. Freddy na tym obrazku trzyma kapelusz z poprzedniego teasera, a pod nim jest napis THE FINAL CHAPTER i data wydania gry 10.31.15. Kiedy go rozjaśnimy, zobaczymy napis NIGHTMARE. Ogółem tło jest na górze czarne, a na dole czerwone. Nightmare Freddy jest pewnym nawiązaniem do Freddy'ego Krugera. Czwarty Teaser thumb|Czwarty teaser|centre|336px Jakiś czas później pojawił się czwarty teaser tej gry. Przedstawia on koszmarną wersje Bonnie'ego. Koło niego na górze jest napis Was it me?, a pod nim znowu data wydania gry 10.31.15. Jeśli podświetlimy obraz to też zobaczymy napis NIGHTMARE. Ogółem tło jest na górze granatowe, a na dole czarne. Piąty Teaser thumb|336px|Piąty teaser|centre 16 maja 2015 roku został wystawiony nowy teaser z Chicą i Babeczką. Ma napis Was it me? oraz datę wydania, czyli 10.31.15. Jeśli podświetlimy obraz pojawi się napis NIGTHMARE. Szósty Teaser thumb|336px|Szósty teaser|centre 29 maja 2015 roku został wydany teaser z Nightmare Foxy'm. Zamiast dotychczasowego Was it me? pojawiło się Or me? będące swoistym dokończeniem kwestii napisanych na innych teasarach FNaF 4. Na teaserze znowu pojawia się data 31 października. Po podświetleniu obrazka pojawia się napis OUT OF ORDER. Hak może, ale nie musi przypominać znak zapytania więc wtedy wyszłoby OUT OF ORDER ? Również po podświetleniu zębów widać napis Nightmare, ale nie jest on do końca widoczny. Po przyciemnieniu oka Nightmare Foxy'ego można dostrzec liczbę 87. Logo SCOTTGAMES.COM nie ma oświetlenia, ale jeśli je oświetlimy wychodzi kolor różowy. Więc czyżby Foxy ugryzł Pink Guy'a w The Bite Of '87? Siódmy Teaser thumb|336px|Siódmy teaser|centre 12 czerwca o godzinie 1:10 pojawił się nowy teaser, na którym widnieje kapelusz i muszka Purple Freddy'ego lub Golden Freddy'ego. W rogu widać napis Property of Fr.........er nie widać całości, gdyż jest zamazana. Jednak możemy się domyślać, że chodzi o Freddy Family Dinner. Gdy spolszczymy całe zdanie wyjdzie Własność Freddy Family Diner. Dodatkowo, gdy spojrzymy trochę nad muszkę to zobaczymy prawdopodobnie odbicie zębów któregoś Nightmare'a (Prawdopodobnie Fredbear'a lub Golden Freddy'ego). Ósmy Teaser thumb|Ósmy teaser|centre|336px Nie jest pewne, kim jest ten animatronik. Najbardziej prawdopodobne, że jest to Fredbear lub Nightmare, ponieważ w kodzie strony "name" zostało zmienione na GSFECBS. Używając szyfru Cezara wystarczy przestawić o literę w tył, aby powstał Fredbear. Animatronik ma co najmniej trzy rzędy zębów - paszczę na brzuchu i na głowie. Najprawdopodobniej to on zabrał muszkę (i chyba kapelusz) z teasera siódmego. Jeśli podświetlimy obrazek widać napis Pro...Me. Bardzo możliwe, że jest to przysłonięte wyrażenie Property of me co znaczy: To moje, To należy do mnie, jednakże to tylko przypuszczenie. Odbicie zębów nad muszką z teasera siódmego to prawdopodobnie zęby właśnie tego animatronika. Obok zębów można zobaczyć słowo Or... więc to może być słowo Or Me? (czyli to co ma napisane Nightmare Foxy), jednak tam jest napisane Or was it me?. Dziewiąty Teaser thumb|336px|centre|Dziewiąty teaser 9 lipca 2015 roku został wydany teaser ze stworzeniem przypominającym Springtrap'a, ale bardzo małego w porównaniu do oryginału, który siedzi na małym krześle. Co ciekawe jest nad nim napis Terrible Things Come In Small Packages, co oznacza straszne rzeczy przychodzą w małych opakowaniach, a jeszcze wyżej jest okno. Kiedy rozjaśnimy zdjęcie zobaczymy, że po obu stronach są drzwi. W źródle strony są ukryte słowa CYH GFH GPE, co w tzw. kodzie Cezara znaczy PlushTrap. Trailer do FNaF 4 thumb|left|336px|FNaF 4 Trailer Linki Zewnętrzne * Link do demo: LINK * Strona Steam: LINK |-|Audio= Wszystko jest gotowe tylko muszę to przekonwertować. center| Dźwięki zegara center| Dźwięki za oknem center| Dźwięki z zakładki extra center Jumpscare Animatronika center Oddychanie Koszmarnego Animatronika kiedy jest poza sypialnią center Dźwięki, kiedy K.Chica jest w kuchni center Dźwięki zegara (grany randomowo podczas gry) center Dźwięki otwierania szafy center Sczekanie psa za oknem center Dźwięk otwierania drzwi center Dźwięki radia, które czasami lecą w tle center Dźwięki załączanej latarki center Dźwięki It's Me z FNAF 4 (leci kiedy K.Fredbear wejdzie d pokoju) Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Horror Kategoria:Najaktywniejsi Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:Straszne